IronMagic
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Xander and Tony Stark meet and neither of their lives will ever be the same again. Especially when you throw Harry Potter in the mix. Sequel to Magical Destiny


As soon as Xander could, he got out of Britain and returned to the US and ended up settling in Malibu as it was as close to the spot where Sunnydale stood in his reality that he could get to. Xander created a fake identity using his magic then settled into his new life with Harry. He would not stop looking for a way home but he would also insure that Harry had a life while doing so. As for whatever reason Xander had taken Harry from that home in Surrey, so Harry was now his responsibility and his son. Just as much as Dawn was his daughter so Xander would care for Harry over focusing completely on finding a way home. First thing first would be finding a way to make money as the money he had on him was gone.

Xander had managed to make it last thanks to a stop over at Vegas and a little 'luck' aka his magic but that was not something he was comfortable doing for long. As one he had no idea if the casinos were aware of magic, as they were in his reality and he didn't know what they would do to him. So Xander would not risk doing that again unless it was a do or die situation as he would not risk Harry. Not to mention Xander had no desire to draw attention to himself from the Magic world as that would mean drawing attention to Harry. Which was not something that Xander wanted as he loved his new son already and would not stand to lose him and while he would kill to keep him, Xander did not want to kill the Innocent.

Though if and when Xander ever met Dumbledore, he would have a few things to say to the man that left a baby out in November outside. The sheer idiocy of that was mind boggling after all.

"I mean really, who in their Right mind did that. It was bloody November in Britain. That is cold. Anything could have happened even without the cold. To leave a baby anywhere unattended is just idiotic. That man better be a bachelor, so help me if he is a father. As first, the poor children and second then he should know better. This Dumbledore better pray he is not a father as perhaps I might just kill him." Xander looked at Harry. "I' d do anything to protect you, kid. I failed to protect Dawn from Glory but I will protect you from this Voldemort character and from Dumbledore and any one that might seek to use you for being Savior. Nothing will ever touch you if I can help it...Not even hunger."

The last bit caused Xander to look at the remaining money Xander had, which was a mere few thousand dollars. Hardly enough to last a month, if that.

"Well, Harry, my love. Papa better find a job soon or we're gonna be screwed...Oh, don't remember that word please. That is not the first word I want you to say. No sirree bob." Harry laughed at him and Xander made a face at his son, who was just beginning to speak.

Xander searched for work but couldn't seem to find anything, not to mention Xander had it harder as he had to be careful not to get an employer that would dig to deeply. As Xander had created an identity for himself by hacking and using magic, but he was no where as good as Willow at doing such and could only hope that it would hold up. Still though it meant no government jobs or any sort of job where background cheeks where a huge thing. So there were very few jobs that Xander felt he could risk and money was quickly becoming an issue. He was becoming desperate when things began to change and he realized that risk might be necessary now.

When the job offer from the Stark company almost fell into Xander's lap, he was suspicious of it of course but with nothing else coming his way, he had no other choice. Not if he wanted to feed Harry and himself, not to mention keep them both off the street. All Xander could do was hope that since this was not a world with a Hellmouth or lots of demons, then Murphy would not firmly kick him in the ass for going for the Job.

Of course Xander should have known that his luck was never that good and that everything was about to change in ways he could never have imagined. Starting with a rather unique meeting that would be a remembrance of another one years ago.

Never did Xander expect to run, literally, into a billionaire on his way to his job interview at said billionaires company but that was exactly what he did. Xander and Tony collided and fell to the floor on top of one another and they dazedly looked at each otter. They actually, briefly, became lost in each others eyes before Xander hurriedly scrambled off him. While telling himself firmly not to remember how he had first met Buffy and what that had led to as be belatedly offered his hand to help Tony up. Tony took the hand but did not release it even after he had returned to his feet. Tony had a feeling that he would never release the hand or the person said hand belonged to. As while he was unsure of what exactly was happening, he wasn't one to not trust his gut. Which was screaming him to never let the man in front of him go.

"Hello, gorgeous."


End file.
